So Much For My Happy Ending
by secondstarontheright
Summary: Lucas is struggling to write his third novel and he begins to reminisce about the past... Brucas, Leyton, Brulian. Please read and review. ONE-SHOT


Hey everyone! So I know what I said about not starting anything till I finish something else but this is just a one-shot. I got home from work today and my fiancé decided we needed to talk, turns out he was having second thoughts about proposing to me and that we should "temporarily suspend our engagement" (his words not mine)… So needless to say I'm now feeling unbelievably sad and I don't want to update any of my other stories or I might kill someone off without thinking it thru…

So this is a One-Shot… Lucas mostly and his revolving door relationships…

Please read and review…

Krystal

**So Much For My Happy Ending…**

-0-

Lucas sat at his desk for what seemed like an eternity, "why can't I write a novel that's any good?" he asked out loud.

Peyton walks into the office, "did you say something Luke?"

"Nope," he sighed, "just trying to write another best seller so my publishers' won't drop me."

"Sorry the Comet was such a dud," Peyton frowned, "personally… I loved it." She leaned in and kissed his forehead before leaving, "so do you want pizza or Chinese?"

'I wish you would learn to cook.' Lucas thought to himself, "Ummm whatever will be ready the quickest I'm starving." Peyton nodded as she left the room. Lucas flipped on the radio and hoped for some kind of sign.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

Lucas started laughing remembering the last time he had heard that song.

_*Flashback*_

"_Lucas, it's easy. You use the radio to help you find the answer." Brooke smiled._

_Lucas stared at the woman in the seat next to him, 'its amazing how little she's changed since we were in high school?' he thought, 'could the last time I kissed her really have been 10 years ago?' He pulled himself out of his thoughts and said, "How is this going to help me write my vows to Peyton?"_

_Brooke giggled, "No idea. You're supposed to ask a question and then turn the dial." She shifted in her seat, "whatever song is on when the needle stops is the answer."_

_Lucas rolled his eyes in disbelief, "how many problems have you actually solved using this method?"_

_Brooke narrowed her eyes, "It was this very radio that helped me answer a really hard question a few years back."_

"_Oh really?" Lucas folded his arms across his body, "and what was the question?"_

_Brooke shifted again, "whether or not I should break up with you." _

"_Oh," Lucas huffed, "well we all know the answer you got to that stupid question."_

_Brooke smacked him hard, "come on Lucas. We both know we were toxic together. Besides you're marrying my best friend in like 3 days and I have a boyfriend." She stuck out her tongue, "so are we gonna play or not?"_

"_Whatever," Lucas said sounding annoyed, "I can't believe you asked the radio if you should break up with me or not. That's unbelievable I mean," He ran his hands thru his hair, "our lives could have been drastically altered had say" Lucas pointed at her, "Boston by Augustana came on?"_

"_Yeah, but the point is it didn't." Brooke frowned._

_Lucas was quiet for a few minutes and knew the only way to get Brooke to smile again would be to play her silly game, "Alright, alright you win. What do I do?"_

_Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly and pushed her hair behind her ear, "OK first you have to ask the radio gods a question then you press the seek right there," she put his finger on the button, "then you press it again and when it stops whatever song is playing is your answer."_

"_Fine," Lucas readjusted his weight one more time before saying, "Is Peyton Sawyer my soul mate?" He did as instructed and then pressed it to stop. They both sat there quietly as a song began to blare on the radio._

_You're begging me to go, you're making me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield_

_When he recognized the tune he immediately clicked off the radio, the car was silent for what felt like an eternity, "Maybe that question was too hard," Brooke laughed uneasily, "try something easier."_

_Lucas huffed again, "Brooke this is fucking stupid," He looked at her frowning again before he continued, "Son of a bitch why are you making me do this?" Lucas waited for a response and didn't get one, "Fine… You win. Like always… Will Peyton and I have a happy life together?" _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_*End Flashback*_

Lucas pulled himself from his thoughts and almost immediately he missed Brooke. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number. It rang several times before the machine picked up, "Hola people. This is Brooke and Julian we're not home right now because we're in sunny Mexico. Please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we return. Gracias and Adios" Lucas listened to Brooke's giggle as he waited for the beep, "Hey Davis its Lucas, call me when you can." He hung up before he said anything that could get him into trouble. He knew Julian hated that Brooke had remained his friend after that night 2 years ago...

_*Flashback*_

_Brooke stomped off, "don't you dare do this to me Lucas Eugene Scott." She turned abruptly to face him and he noticed her red cheeks, "You are getting married TOMORROW!" She screamed in a hushed tone, looking around to make sure no one was listening._

_Lucas grabbed her hand and Brooke instantly pulled away, "I can't help the way I feel. Come on I know you still love me pretty girl, I ca…"_

_Brooke slapped him hard in the face, "I am not your pretty girl Luke." She was crying now, but Lucas knew they were angry tears, "You gave up the right to call me that the day you picked Peyton over me." She took in a deep breath, "I will always love you Lucas just not like that." She pressed her fingers to her temples, "I should have never made you play that stupid game, I thought it would help you relax. If I would have thought you would try to revive the triangle because of it I would have never suggested it."_

_Lucas's heart was racing, "you're the one that's always telling me to look for the signs. Well I did and they all point to you." Lucas pulled her closer, "I'm in love with you." Lucas kissed her hard before she could protest. Brooke was pushing at Lucas's chest but he wouldn't let go, 'not until she felt it too' he thought. He felt a hand on the back of his shoulder, "what the hell?" he turned and was face to face with Julian._

"_What the hell is right," Julian spit out, "what are you two doing?" Julian put his arm around Brooke protectively, "Scott you better tell me why you were kissing my girlfriend when you're fiancé is about 10 feet back there?"_

_Lucas thought Julian was going to punch him, "Ummm…"_

_Brooke interrupted, "Julian, can we please just go home. I'm tired." Lucas watched as Brooke walked away with her hand in Julian's'._

_*End Flashback*_

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?_

Lucas came too again and heard the same song playing on the radio, he was about to try Brooke's cell phone when he heard the front door, "Lucas!" Peyton called. "I picked up your favorite."

Lucas sat in the chair a few more minutes and listened to the haunting words…

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

Peyton came into the doorway, "Hey space cadet," she snapped her fingers, "are you gonna come eat or what?"

Lucas felt stuck in a nightmare he created, "yeah. I'll be right there."

Peyton looked concerned, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine I suppose," Lucas got up and stretched, "just thinking."

"About?" Peyton called from the hall.

"Happy Endings" Lucas called back as he turned off the radio.

_All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

-0-

Please read and review… I promise to update my other stories when I'm not so sad…

The songs I referenced were "Happy Ending" by Avril Levine and "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar.

Krystal


End file.
